The Funny Pics Anthem
By suprise yomama (id. 56403) 5/24/13 A long, long time ago, I can still remember how those comments used to make me smile And I knew if I honed my craft, That I could make those people laugh and Maybe they’d be happy for a while But February made my shiver with every update StuckPixel delivered Bad news was not what I expect I couldn’t click one more “Next” I can’t remember if I frowned when I read about his banned account Something touched me deep inside the day the funny died . So bye bye, Miss Chandelier Bong Drove my MACWE to the chicken, but invalid was gone Them good ol’ boys, Scary Mike and Riddler, singing… This’ll be the day I log off This’ll be the day I log off . Did you write StuckPixel’s contract And do you have faith in how they act? Well, if they tell you so… Now do you believe in witty trolls? Can humor save your mortal soul and Can you teach me how to laugh real slow? Well now I know that you’re in love with them Cause I saw you lol-ling in the gym You both kick off your shoes Man I dig those comments and news I was a lonely, teenage, lazy lout With an iPad and a new account, But I knew I was in for one hell of a bout the day the funny died . I started singing bye, bye Miss Chandelier Bong Drove my MACWE to the chicken, but invalid was gone Them good ol’ boys Scary Mike and Riddler Singing this’ll be the day I log off This’ll be the day I log off . Now for ten years, we’ve been lousy blokes And moss grows fat on a slowpoke But that’s….kinda how it used to be When God of Funnypics made fun of the King and Queen With a joke he borrowed from a crappy meme In a voice that was hated by you and me Oh and while the King was looking down, The “homo” stole his thorny crown His response was boring and plain He changed his name out of shame And while Plants read a book on plants The troll group practiced their many rants And we were joking about having friends The day the funny died . We were singing bye, bye Miss Chandelier Bong Drove my MACWE to the chicken, but invalid was gone Them good ol’ boys Scary Mike and Riddler, Singing This’ll be the day I log off This’ll be the day I log off . Helter Skelter in the comments section, The Lurkers flew off with no funny detected 5 star rating and falling far It landed bad with 1 star The commenters tried for a Witty retort, With the God of Funnypics on the sidelines in a cast Now the pictures were sweet relief while uploaders made some funny treats We all tried to laugh, oh, but we never got to pant ‘Cause the commenter tried to take the field The uploaders refused to yield Do you recall what was revealed the day the funny died? . We were singing bye, bye Miss Chandelier Bong Drove my MACWE to the chicken, but invalid was gone Them good ol’ boys, Scary Mike and Riddler, singing This’ll be the day I log off This’ll be the day I log off . And there we were all in one set A generation lost on the net With no time left to restart, I bet So come on, Jack be witty, Jack be slick, Jack Flash sat on a Candlestick, ‘cause Fire is tommy16’s only friend And as I watched him below the pic I wanted tommy to suck a dick No angel born in hell could break that bastard’s spell And as the rating climbed high into the night, To get them to the top of the fight, I saw tommy laughing with delight The day the funny died . We were singing bye, bye Miss Chandelier Bong Drove my MACWE to the chicken, but invalid was gone Them good ol’ boys, Scary Mike and Riddler singing This’ll be the day I log off This’ll be the day I log off . I met a girl who joked about the news And I asked her if she was feeling blue She just smiled and turned away I went down to the sacred store Where I saw Jamal years before But the man there said he hadn’t been there for months And in the streets the children played The lovers loved and the poets poeted So not a word was spoken Nobody cared that we were broken And the three most prominent of our clan, MACWE, Mike, and the Invalid Chicken They tried their hardest not to throw a fit The day the funny died . And they were singing, bye, bye Miss Chandelier Bong Drove my MACWE to the chicken but invalid was gone Them good ol’ boys, Scary Mike and Riddler singing This’ll be the day I log off This’ll be the day I log off . We were singing bye, bye Miss Chandelier Bong Drove my MACWE to the chicken but invalid was gone Them good ol’ boys, Scary Mike and Riddler singing This’ll be the day I log off surprise yomama: @Funnypics Devil, by the way, just as the song was based off of a death of Buddy Holley, this is based off Jamal being banned.